


home sweet home

by luckycharmz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: alec wants a hug but he’s covered in dirt and well, magnus is wearing designer.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> just a sweet and random idea that came to mind and was written. i have so many fics i wanna post but i haven’t gotten time to finish and post them due to work and school and life but im trying.
> 
> also, i started TMI series all over again because i had only read a few books but now im gonna read ‘em all and im excited all over again.
> 
> also, be sure to check this fic translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8649090/22084460) by the lovely @letalin!

Alec huffs out a sigh as he closes the loft doors behind him. He is covered in blood, ichor and sweat and as much as he’d love a burning hot bath, he needs one thing more. 

"Magnus?" He calls out, toeing his dirt clad combat boots off and pushing them to the side. "I’m home." He adds, unable to help the smile forming on his lips like every time before. _Home_. 

"Sorry. Just finished a call with a clie-" Magnus pauses just as he rounds the corner, eyes catching Alec’s dirty and fatigue frame. "Darling... are you hurt?" He asks, voice low and skeptical as he takes a few steps forward.

Alec turns just as he puts his thigh holster on the bench and beams. "Nothing an _iratze_ couldn’t heal. Just tired." Alec says, and even if he didn’t, not only his voice but the way he slouches gave it away long ago.

"Good. Why don’t you get cleaned up and then we can spend the night cuddled up on the couch." Magnus says, walking until he’s in front of Alec whose leaning in. "Uh-" He takes a step back and pats Alec’s chest before looking down at his now dirty hand. "How about you go shower and then I’ll hug you.." He trails off, taking a few steps back.

"Seriously? Magnus, come on." Alec says disbelievingly, his face one of a wounded puppy.

"Yes, seriously. Look at yourself. Be reasonable, Alec." Lip tugging upwards sympathetically as he looks at Alec up and down.

"So now I can’t hug my boyfriend." Sounding exasperated as his jaw starts to fall.

"And you call me dramatic?" He snorts, mouth now in a full fledged smile. "Would you stop?" He says, unable to take the frown on his face. 

"I wanna hug." He pouts, a pout he knows damn well always makes Magnus cave in and do as he says. He takes a few steps forward, cautiously. 

"Alexander..." He warns, voice low as he takes a step back and slowly puts a hand between them. "The sooner you shower the quicker we can spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms." He reasons, taking one more step back. 

"So if I don’t shower? Then what?" Tilting his head in challenge.

Slowly taking his leather jacket off as he takes steady steps toward Magnus. All the while he’s walking backward in step. Both playing the game with their eyes more than anything, able to read each other’s every move and thought. Moments later, Alec has Magnus against the couch with no where else to go.

"Alexander. Don’t." He warns, keeping an arm out, already thinking of the dirt that must be on his designer shirt. 

"You mean that?" Alec asks honestly, dropping his hands to the side.

Magnus' brows furrow, feeling the change in the mood and at the way Alec's face falls. He gives him a simple nod and then Alec is backing away without another glance. "Alex-" He cuts himself off, realizing maybe he was being dramatic. He's been to hell and back with the boy, a little dirt can do no harm. Even if its on his one of a kind, name brand, Armani blouse.. He breathes in and then out, rather loudly before walking toward the bedroom as well. 

"Alec, I'm sorr-" He's unable to continue his sentence for he is being swept off his feet as Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist in surprise and picks him up. Spinning them around once, twice, and then putting him down. Magnus can't help the laugh that erupts low from his throat at the playfulness as he turns to see Alec doing just the same. Mouth turned upwards and eyes crinkled. 

"You were saying?" Alec finally says as the laughter dies down, abruptly pulling Magnus in by the small of his back. 

Magnus leans up on his tip toes and places a chaste kiss to his Shadowhunters sweet lips and then smiles, knowing that's all the explanation either of them need. Alec moves his left hand down slowly to the side of Magnus' thigh before grabbing it and smoothly lifting it up, Magnus takes the hint and wraps both legs around his hips.

Placing both arms on Alec's shoulder, Magnus gently pulls at the wispy hairs on his nape as he gazes at him affectionately. Alec's one hand on his back and the other rubbing up and down the bottom of his thigh. 

"You knew I'd give in." He shakes his head though he's still smiling.

"Have to take advantage where I can now." He teases, lips tugging in a mischievous grin as he starts to walk them toward the bathroom. "Think you can help me out in there?" Eyes glimmering with challenge and need as his hands starts roaming all over Magnus' leg.

"I believe I can, hot shot." Magnus smirks, leaning back in to kiss his boyfriend warm and languid as they step into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the support!  
comment and leave kudos.
> 
> also, always open to prompts!  
love you, angels.


End file.
